A Little Bug
by GLaDOS-01
Summary: The Queen has a bug and her wife is the only one that can convince her to take it easy. Fem!Vestige x Queen Ayrenn. Femslash.


**Date: Turdas, 7th of Rain's Hand, 2E 590**

**Location: Summerset Isles / Alinor / Palace**

_It is often with the softest touch that we forget what we hold dear… _\- Threadbane family motto.

It was as it always had been. Shining, glimmering towers that refracted light high across the sky. It was a hypnotic swirl of ramparts and high towers that dizzied the senses with the sun's component colors across each pane of malich glass and polished marble. If not for the resilient eye of mer, one would be quite overwhelmed by the beauty of it all. Twilight itself evolved the setting sky into an array of purples and half-hidden stars, glowing gently through the buildings rather than across them.

It was in this time that Araveth Aldmeri I, Queen of the Aldmeri Dominion, made her return. She breathed in the sweet air, happy to finally be home. Noticing the same upbeat mood in her mount, she smiled and scratched the oversized pit wolf's neck, "I'm ready to see the family too, Muspel." A happy bark exploded from the canine's jaws, startling a few citizens who hadn't noticed the pair trotting through the gates.

"Stars, it's the Queen! Welcome back your majesty!" the guards and the people buzzed joyfully around her, waving and calling their various greetings. Araveth was grinning before she knew it, naming the people she had become familiar with and waving to those she hadn't. Even after eight years she felt she hadn't seen everyone she could.

The palace gates swung open before her as if they had been awaiting her since her return. She greeted the guards she passed on her way to the front steps. She nuzzled Muspel once she dismounted the gentle wolf, earning a gleeful lick to the cheek before an aid took over getting the wolf settled back in. A thrill of impatience and excitement shot up her spine, fueling the speed of her legs.

Araveth rushed through the halls and up the stairs and past everyone- she had no time now that she was finally back.

"Your majesty!" There was a certain person she had her mind on- she'd had for as long as she'd been gone. Gods above if someone kept her from seeing her soulmate.

"Your majesty, wait!"

A handmaiden stumbled in front of her, blocking her path. Araveth stuttered to a stop before she tackled the young mer. "I would like to see my wife before I'm stopped by work, Astamia."

The aforementioned handmaiden blushed, "I do not bring you work, your worship- it's actually the Queen."

Flashes of a harder time, a more perilous time, blared in the forefront of her mind. The unbidden fear those memories summoned up caused the noble to frown, stepping closer, "Is she alright?"

"She is safe of course, if that's what you mean- but she's not entirely alright." Astamia's heart pounded with adrenaline at the look she earned for stalling, "That is, it's nothing serious. Nothing at all! She's sick."

The amount of times Araveth had been told that there was nothing to worry about couldn't be counted. Each time it had been a lie- there was always something to worry about. Images of a slow poison, of a curse, of a deadric influence- of any of the things she'd run across in her travels through the years that caused a slow and undetectable death presented in her memory prominently now. "What kind of sick?"

"A cold! Truly! A cook came to work on sundas despite having the sniffles and, well, now several people in the palace have caught the little bug. I stopped you because Her Majesty refuses to rest- she has been exhausted all week but ignores it." Astamia rushed to explain, voice wavering with the stress. She hadn't been working in the palace for very long and she still wasn't used to the intensity both rulers possessed.

Araveth sighed shakily, visibly relieved that nothing seemed wrong. Astamia wondered just how many awful things the woman had gone through that made her this sensitive to deviations in the Queen's health. The stories and legends only told so much.

"I see… Thank you for telling me, Astamia, and I apologize for my forcefulness. Where is she now?"

Calmed by the sudden gentleness, Astamia managed to speak normally, "Just in her office, your worship."

The regent nodded and bid the handmaiden a much more civil goodbye.

The doorway leading into Ayrenn's office was just a few feet further along the hall. Inside were tall bookshelves, a cozy fireplace accented with a loveseat and a small table. Tucked across the floor was the Queen's desk. Sitting there, engrossed with her paperwork and looking quite exhausted was Araveth's wife. The primary ruler of the Dominion.

Ayrenn glanced up from her scroll to see who had entered. At the sight of her beloved she wilted with relief and smiled with joy. She dropped her scroll and stood to meet Araveth halfway, "My love." She sighed gently as she was swathed into Araveth's embrace, "I missed you so much."

"And I, you," Araveth returned, pulling back to get a look at her wife's face. She was as beautiful as ever. "I can hardly believe it has only been three weeks."

"Three weeks too long," Ayrenn smirked- cut off from any further commentary by a rough cough. She let out a tired breath and rested her head on Araveth's shoulder. Now that her beloved was here she couldn't seem to muster up the energy to pretend.

The brunette gave Ayrenn a moment, rubbing the woman's back soothingly. It was a swath of time she would be glad to live in for much longer than it lasted. No matter how much time they were together or apart, Araveth's love and admiration for her dearest never waned. She didn't believe it ever could.

"How was Cyrodiil?"

"Lonely." Ayrenn chuckled softly at her wife's answer. She never failed to remind her how much she was appreciated, even with her silly jests. "Clivia confessed she was upset at not having an invite to our wedding."

The blonde scoffed, earning a loving laugh from Araveth, "That was eight years ago."

"Drunkenness skews time if I recall."

Ayrenn pulled her head up to fix an unbelieving smile on her wife, "That woman was drunk?"

"I may have convinced her she needed to relax," Araveth grinned slyly, "For my own sanity, you understand."

Ayrenn shook her head at the all-too-proud woman, unable to hide her endearing expression. She was preparing to tease Araveth, but her mouth had its own mind, "I love you."

Clearly flush with affection, Araveth leaned her forehead against Ayrenn's. "I love you too, Ren."

"_Choo!"_

"Okay." Araveth pulled her head back and wiped at the lower half of her face. Ayrenn stared at her, eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, my love- it took me by surprise." she said with horror, hands covering her mouth. Araveth scoffed humorously.

"There is no need to apologize," The brunette pressed a comforting kiss to Ayrenn's forehead, "But, I would like you to allow me a favor."

"Anything, of course," The blonde answered easily. Her eyes roved along Araveth's face and neck, looking for any remaining evidence of the first time she had ever sneezed in someone's face in her life.

She found none, but instead of tearing her gaze away, it travelled lower… Araveth's travel shirt wasn't buttoned properly. It left the perfect amount of skin available for her to lavish attention on without being indecent.

Ayrenn swallowed, having forgotten the current subject.

Araveth regained her attention- or as much as was possible now- by tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "Come to bed with me."

"What?"

The brunette smiled at the clear thoughts in Ayrenn's eyes. "I mean, to sleep. The rest can come when you're back to full health."

"I'm not…" Ayrenn trailed off. There was no use in lying to Araveth. Even more than that, they had never lied to each other before and had promised to uphold that for the rest of their lives. Deception wasn't how they worked. She sighed, "Alright, Ari. I feel horrific."

Araveth bent and pulled her queen into her arms. Ayrenn gasped at the sudden change but made no complaint- she simply laughed. She wound her arms around Araveth's neck and leaned into her, enjoying the romance and the care of being carried by her beloved.

"I'll make you some soothing tea," Araveth promised, unashamedly carrying her dear Ayrenn out of the office and toward their chambers, "Have you read any more of our latest book?"

"Of course not," Ayrenn smiled, eyes already closed at the comfort she felt. Anyone watching be damned, she thought.

"Then I shall read the next chapter to you as well. Would you like anything to eat before we settle for the night?"

"I am in perfect bliss just having you back at my side."

Araveth grinned, "Are you sure there's nothing else, beloved?"

"… Perhaps something for this cough as well."

Araveth's joyful laughter echoed around the enchanted staff members and nobles that had stopped to awe at the ruling pair even after they had left.

…

A/N: feel the fluff. Drown in it. Also let me know if you wanna see a specific ship or scenario.


End file.
